


How the ocean froze

by WahlBuilder



Series: Martian Tales [4]
Category: Mars: War Logs, The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder
Summary: A traditional Martian tale explaining the frozen ocean.





	How the ocean froze

Before the Human angered the Sun, the north was full of water, horizon to horizon, whispers lapping at the rocks. They say it tasted like a locusts charge, and moles flocked to its shores.

The Black-Eyed One walked the waves and dove deep and scattered over the waves at night and sang in the ocean with great whales, and all was darkness and rumble and wetness and song.

But the Sun did not like the ocean: it flickered the light right back into the Sun’s eye, and the Sun was angry for it, thinking it a mockery, hearing laughter in the waves and a taunt in the incessant movement and cruelty in whale songs and a hassle in the depths where the Sun could not look into.

And the Sun, angered, decided to hurt the ocean back and devised a plan.

The Sun called the Black-Eyed One and asked, ‘O Black-Eyed One, could you not bring me the waves in your palm-that-is-not-a-palm, for I cannot step down to them and touch them myself.’

The Black-Eyed One looked at the Sun and said, ‘No, I cannot, for you will burn them and turn them into steam.’

And the Sun retreated and had to think.

Another day the Sun called the Black-Eyed One and asked, ‘O Black-Eyed One, could you not stop the movement of the waves, for I am looking at it and it’s making me dizzy?’

The Black-Eyed One glanced at the Sun and said, ‘No, I cannot, for to stop the movement of the waves would hurt the creatures in the deep.’

And the Sun burned with anger and retreated and had to think.

The next day the Sun called the Black-Eyed One and asked, ‘O Black-Eyed One, could you not bring the whales to me, for I am high above and their songs are not clear to me and I wish to listen to them?’

The Black-Eyed One stared at the Sun and said, ‘No, I cannot, for they need to be in the depths to sing.’

And the Sun flared with anger and retreated and had to think more.

On the fourth day the Sun called the Black-Eyed One and asked, ‘O Black-Eyed One, could you not open the depths to me, for I wish to know the treasures and creatures and secrets and songs hiding beneath?’

The Black-Eyed One glared at the Sun, for this ask was as dangerous as the previous ones, and said, ‘No, I cannot.’

And the Sun burst with anger and said, ‘Then stay there with your waves and movement and songs and depths, and I will never look at the ocean again!’ And the Sun turned away from the ocean and never looked at it again.

The Black-Eyed One hastened to save the waves and songs and whales, but couldn’t stop the drop in temperature and change in the climate and harm done to all the creatures of Mars.

Thus, the ocean froze.


End file.
